


(K)Not A Word

by eternaleponine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternaleponine/pseuds/eternaleponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is concerned because Natasha is acting out of character.  Coulson is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(K)Not A Word

"Natasha? What are you...?"

The spy looked up from the tangle of yarn in her hands and scowled. "Not. A. Word."

Clint held his hands up and slowly backed away, leaving her to... whatever she was doing.

*

"Coulson?"

The agent looked up from the stack of paperwork on his desk, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"I think something's wrong with Nat— Agent Romanoff."

There was no shift in expression, but Coulson did set his pent down. "What makes you think that?"

Clint shifted, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms. "She... she's just..." He squirmed. It sounded ridiculous when he actually went to say it out loud, but there was _no way_ that the Black Widow would ever... "She's acting, uh, out of character."

"What is she doing?" Coulson asked.

"I, uh... I think she was _knitting_ , sir." He never called Coulson sir, or almost never, but he felt so wrong-footed that it just slipped out.

"Ah, yes. Well, everyone needs a hobby."

"You _knew_ about this?"

The corner of Coulson's mouth quirked. "Who do you think taught her?"

*

Clint watched as a scarf took shape under Natasha's hands, yarn slipping from one needle to the other stitch by stitch. She was getting better at it; there was a lot less swearing involved. And it seemed to give her some sense of peace, although he was sure that she'd already thought of half a dozen ways to turn the project into a weapon.

She glanced at him and set it aside, picking up another set of needles and a ball of yarn. She cast on and knitted a row then handed it to him, showing him with more patience than he would have thought she possessed off-duty how to wrap the yarn and pull it through, then slip the stitch from the end of the needle, and repeat. He was still too bemused by the whole situation to argue.

Clint lost track of time, absorbed in trying (and mostly failing) to turn the yarn into anything other than a series of knots. Natasha praised him anyway, telling him he was doing very well for a beginner. He suspected she was just humoring him.

The door opened and Tony's head appeared around the frame. "Hey you guys, I—"

The archer looked up from the tangle of yarn in his hands and scowled. "Not. A. Word."

**Author's Note:**

> It started with [this](http://shieldrecruitsurvivaltips.tumblr.com/post/32162966020/tip411), which led to [this](http://plushteamdelta.tumblr.com/post/32169014631/clint-pokes-hey-tash-lets-play-hide-and), which then led to [this](http://plushteamdelta.tumblr.com/post/32303980287/agent-coulson-shows-off-the-scarf-that-natasha). 
> 
> So yeah, I learned to knit just to finish Natasha's project. (My housemate started it for me.) And then I couldn't stop thinking, "What if Natasha could knit?" It was just too hilarious to pass up.


End file.
